


A piece of me

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Saves Girl, Love Confessions, Organ Transplantation, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Miranda is in a serious medical condition.... She needs saving.This is an angsty one but I promise it will end well ❤️
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	A piece of me

**Two years ago**

"Your kidneys are failing, Mrs Priestly. You need a new kidney as soon as possible." The doctor advised looking up from his charts as he explained, in detail, that Miranda Priestly, mother of two, would die if she didn't get a new kidney.

"I have two little girls, they need me. Please, I'll do anything." Miranda begged as tears sprang into her eyes.

She was all alone in the hospital. No one knew about her serious condition except for her husband Stephen and Nigel. When the only person who came to visit was Nigel, Miranda knew if she survived this, she would be calling her lawyers to file for divorce.

"We promise, you are on the list and due to your condition, you are on the very top of it. We simply have to wait and pray..." The doctor trailed off, his eyes holding sadness.

She was in the ICU and her blood had been getting washed in the form of dialysis since she was admitted.

She remembered how this all started. Feeling overwhelming tiredness all the time, so much so that she would arrive home from long days at Runway, take a nap, then go over the book and once done, go right back to sleep. She had no appetite and didn't eat properly; her ankles were swelling and she had to go to the bathroom more than usual.

It was Nigel who noticed something was wrong. "Miranda, please go see your physician. Something is wrong." He'd pleaded.

Miranda remembered rolling her eyes, but he had been so right. Once she found the time to see her doctor, she was admitted to the hospital straight away and CKD - Chronic kidney disease - was the diagnosis.

"You're lucky you came when you did. Kidney failure is hard to diagnose in the beginning. We might have a chance to save them." Her doctor told her hopefully.

But now she was on the transplant list. The medication wasn't working. Her kidneys weren't getting better. No, it was even worse, they were failing her entirely.

She thought about her children. Cassidy and Caroline were just eight-years-old. She knew she had to fight. She had to do everything she could to be there for her babies.

"Nigel, I'm happy you're here," Miranda told her old friend softly.

Nigel took her hand and looked down at her, worried about all the machines around the sick looking editor. "I had myself tested but I am not a match. I can't donate a kidney. Has Stephen been tested yet?" He asked.

"Thank you for trying, Nigel." Miranda was surprised by the gesture. "No, I don't think Stephen will. He doesn't know I need a new kidney. He hasn't visited today. He left right after I was brought in yesterday." She admitted tiredly.

Nigel hid his fury deep inside and decided not to make a big thing out of it. "How about your girls..."

"No. I won't have them tested if it's the last thing I do. I don't want to torture them; I don't even know if they could at their age..." Miranda found herself becoming teary-eyed.

Nigel squeezed her hands and sat beside her on the bed, pulling her in for a hug. "It's going to be okay. I just know it. It has to be." He tried to reassure.

"You sound so sure, Nigel," Miranda whispered and held on to him, letting her tears fall freely. She was glad her best friend of over twenty years was with her in this situation.

"I am sure. I won't lose my best friend." Nigel muttered growing emotional.

Suddenly the door burst open and a team of doctors and nurses entered the room. "We have a match. It's on the way so we need to prep you for surgery right away."

**xxx**

**Present time**

"Miranda Priestly's office, how can I help you?" Andy answered the phone. "No, she's not available. I know, I promise, I will leave word." She assured in her ever-friendly voice. She scribbled down a note and hung up.

Taking the note and a new bottle of chilled Pellegrino into Miranda's office, she checked the magazines once again, ensuring they were fanned out precisely. She felt the air around her shift and chills fluttered down her spine.

Miranda had arrived.

The moment she'd met Miranda, she'd noticed how the air shifted in the room when the powerful woman stepped into it. It was like nothing she'd experienced before.

"Good morning Miranda." Andy greeted the editor with her brightest smile.

Miranda offered her one of her famous once-overs and nodded twice, which meant she approved.

Andy was happy Nigel had given her a makeover when he did after she'd been working for Miranda for almost three months. And now, six months later, it seemed like there was this weird connection between them. They were drawn to each other.

Looking back, she understood it had begun to grow the moment she had stepped into Miranda's office for her interview. Even after she had initially been dismissed, Miranda had felt the need to send Emily after her.

Andy had experienced an almost overpowering urge to run away in Paris almost three weeks before. She knew Miranda was ruining Nigel's plans, and the reason why, but when it came down to it, she couldn't just leave. When she tried, it seemed as if there was this invisible cord that connected them, tugging almost painfully.

Both women felt it and Miranda's eyes, as she had looked back at the editor, had held as much pain as her own must-have.

"Get me, Isaac, right now, make sure the scarves from Hermès are here on time and get me an appointment with my physician," Miranda instructed.

Andy scribbled everything down quickly but when she heard about the doctor's appointment she looked up and instantly grew worried. She knew she wasn't supposed to ask Miranda anything so she was happy when her face betrayed her and Miranda sighed.

"Don't look at me like that," Miranda stated waspishly. "I'm fine. It's just a regular check-up."

Andy's face relaxed when she heard that and took Miranda's purse and coat.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andy and continued walking into her office.

Andy grinned at the editor who seemed so casual at times when it was just the two of them. Perhaps Andy was just imagining things since her attraction towards Miranda was enormous. To be honest, she was head over heels in love with the Devil.

Little did she know, the editor was feeling just the same.

**xxx**

"Miranda, I'm very happy with the results of your tests. Your new kidney is working great and your blood tests have come back fine. The other kidney is still working at around 20 per cent. That's why we left it in and replaced just the one kidney." The doctor offered her a small smile. "Now, the two-year mark is over, so if you would like we can arrange a meeting with the donor." The doctor offered as Miranda cleaned the gel the used for the sonogram off her stomach.

"What do you mean, meet? I thought the kidney came from someone who passed..." Miranda stopped in her tracks at the thought.

"Yes, mostly the organs harvested are from people who will be passing away, but you had a living donor, Miranda. Someone who registered with the 'Donate life America' organisation. The person's genes fit you like a glove." The doctor explained gently.

"I most definitely want to meet this person. Whoever it was saved my life. Will the donor be willing to meet?" Miranda asked and finished getting dressed.

"Yes, they would. I can see it from the notes in my files. We only set up meetings after two years and not before, so the donor doesn't feel guilty if the organ is rejected. So, I will contact the donor and set an appointment for both of you."

Miranda nodded and left the office. She was thrilled to know that she was fine. She had to be for her babies.

**xxx**

Days passed and Miranda didn't hear any news from the doctor's office. She had given them her personal cell number as very few people knew about her condition and what she'd been through.

Nigel knew and her now ex-husband Stephen but her Creative Director wouldn't say a word and since Stephen had been made to sign an NDA, he wouldn't dare to talk about it to anyone or she'd sue him for every penny. She was happy to have gotten rid of his cheating ass and felt like a new woman after the transplant and the divorce.

Andy knew something was going on with the editor. She had even spotted the older woman fidgeting which wasn't Miranda's style at all. She was smart enough not to ask Miranda anything but was trying to be extra kind to her, to ease whatever was causing her unusual behaviour.

"Hey Em, I need a vacation day next week. How do I get that?" Andy asked early one afternoon.

"Well, obviously you don't take vacation days. Are you bloody insane?" Emily hissed at her.

"I have to take a day off though. It's really important." Andy whispered furiously at the redhead.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, good luck with that. You have to get permission from Miranda and she never signs those forms." Emily laughed.

"Alright, I've got to try, at least," Andy said as she scribbled in the date and filled out her name. She walked calmly towards the inner lair. "Excuse me, Miranda, do you have a minute?" She asked

Miranda looked up and nodded for her to enter the office.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've got a very important meeting next Friday and I need a vacation day," Andy admitted nervously.

Miranda held out her hand for the form and scribbled her signature underneath, granting the vacation day. "Make sure I get half the day off next Friday as well," Miranda advised. "Everything from noon has to be rearranged or cancelled. That's all."

Andy couldn't believe her luck. She walked out and waved the paper towards Emily.

"It's signed." She grinned and started a little happy dance.

Emily rolled her eyes as Andy sat down and started to rearrange her schedule.

**xxx**

"I'm very nervous. Can I meet this person alone first?" Miranda asked the specialist of the clinic who did the transplant.

"Yes, of course, you can. We will take you both to a private room but will record your meeting if both parties consent." The specialist advised

Miranda just nodded and was led to the room. She was alone in there and it was beautifully decorated. It didn't look like a waiting area or a part of the hospital. it looked like a living room. It had a comfortable looking sofa, a bookshelf, some drinks were prepared and candles were lit. Miranda stared out of the window it was almost as high as her office. Looking at the skyline from Manhattan she was anxious to meet this person. And to thank them.

Once the door started to open, she became nervous, but it was just her physician. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm just here to let you know your donor has arrived. I will send her in now, so be prepared." The doctor smiled as he left the room.

For a minute Miranda thought about running for the hills. But that thought vanished when the door opened anew.

"Andrea, what the hell are you doing here? This best be good. I have an important meeting…" Miranda trailed off as she saw Andy lifting her shirt showing her the scar from the surgery. A scar, so similar to the one she now held. She gasped and tears sprang to her eyes. Falling back onto the comfortable sofa, Miranda had to sit down.

Seeing Miranda's reaction, Andy started to laugh until she cried. "I can't believe, you received my kidney. And now we work together… This is so surreal." She muttered breaking the silence as she sat down next to Miranda.

Miranda was in shock. She took Andy's hand and looked at her. "You saved my life, Andrea," Miranda whispered.

Andy nodded and caressed Miranda's hand. "Can I hug you?" She asked, tears flowing out of her like a river.

Miranda just nodded, unable to form words and gasped when Andy flung herself into her arms and let her emotions free as she sobbed. Feeling Andy shaking, Miranda soothed her and rubbed her back. Miranda was amazed when it finally sank in that Andrea was her donor. More tears came, from her this time.

"This is fate. We were meant to meet either way." Miranda whispered, sobbing in Andy's arms. She was the one needing support and to be held. Andy was happy to oblige and gave Miranda the support she needed. As they pulled back, finally calm, they smiled at each other.

"Okay. so here comes my official speech, that I have practised every day since receiving this kidney. Thank you so much for saving my life, for risking yours to let me spend more time with my children. Thank you for letting me see what's important in life. I'm very thankful." Miranda exhaled a deep breath. "And now my unofficial speech. My Andrea, I cannot quite believe this and I'm more than overwhelmed." She licked her lips nervously. "I love you. Not because you gave me my life back but because you gave me my strength back and the ability to see what's important. I have been in love with you for such a long time. I want to be with you and my girls and enjoy what we have for as long as we live. We both know how short that can be. So, what do you say?" Miranda had exposed herself completely.

Andy was completely speechless. She was so lost for words all she could think of doing was grabbing Miranda's designer sweater and pulling her close for another hug. She pulled back and nodded happily before leaning in and kissing Mirada softly. She had to pull back again to make sure it was not just a figment of her imagination and grinned as she leaned in to kiss her once more. "Yes." She whispered, kissing Miranda again.

"Wow, what a greeting…" The doctor said as he entered the room with his team. The women stood up and chuckled. "So, you know each other?" The doctor asked.

Andy explained the short version of their story and the entire transplant team was in awe. They shared a few conversations and hugs and Miranda was thankful for everyone who treated Andy and her. They said their goodbyes and left the hospital.

"I can't believe that you are my donor. I have a piece of you in me. I would have not pictured you as an organ donor." Miranda admitted as they walked side by side towards the waiting town car.

Andy stopped Miranda and as she pulled her close to kiss her softly, she replied. "You can be sure that you will never get rid of me. A piece of me will always be with you. And of course, I'm a donor." She grinned. "Who wouldn't want a piece of this size six ass." She chuckled when Miranda pulled her down to kiss her once more.

**THE END**


End file.
